Shoes
by Mittens12
Summary: Maka and Soul are invited to Liz and Patty's birthday party, but it's a formal event. Unfortunately for Soul, he's missing the proper pair of shoes and Maka will not stand to let him go out in his ratty sneakers. (Short one word prompt with some sort of implied Soul/Maka fluff)


One word Prompt: Shoes

* * *

><p>"Soul, you can't wear those old disgusting sneakers to the party!" Maka yelled across the room. Death the Kid had invited them to Liz and Patty's birthday party, and it was a formal occasion. Unfortunately, Soul and formal do not mix. Maka had a short purple dress with spaghetti straps and black leggings with dark purple sandals. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but Soul thought she looked beautiful. Soul had a white button down shirt with dress pants and his old, dirty sneakers.<p>

"Do you have to wear those gross things?" Maka asked, glancing down at fore mentioned shoes.

"Maka, I don't own any nice shoes." He replied tiredly, knowing that she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Yes, you do! The black shoes, where are they?" She put her hands on her hips. 'damn she looks cute.' Soul thought.

"Blair did something with them." Soul shrugged, standing up from the couch and facing Maka.

"Oh, that's okay because we can shop before the party!" She said excitedly, grabbing her wristlet.

"Maka, I don't know... why can't I borrow some?" Soul complained, following her out the door.

"Because you need a pair of your own, besides Kid probably wouldn't let you touch his shoes after the hamster fiasco..." They groaned in unison. "And Black Star is probably doing the same thing, having Tsubaki help him buy some before the party." Maka finished. He sighed, knowing that there was no way to talk her out of it. When they finally reached the store, it was closed.

"How are we going to get shoes now?" Maka complained. Soul leaned his head against the door.

"Dammit, this is the only store that isn't across the whole freaking city!" He slammed his fist against the door. They decided that it was better to show up late and in proper attire, or at least Maka decided. They both walked back to their apartment building as to use Soul's motorcycle. Soul revved his motorcycle's engine while Maka fixed herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He couldn't help but blush when her dainty arms circled around his stomach. Soul thanked Death that she couldn't see his face. Driving through the downtown part of the city was beautiful to Maka. She loved to watch the colors and sounds meld together as she flew by. Soul liked how the slightly cold wind blew through his hair and face, and how alive it made him feel. When they finally reached the other side of town, those stores were closing too.

"No! We have to hurry!" Maka pulled Soul by his arm. They ran down the sidewalk, trying to catch any men's clothing outlet that was still open. By the time they reached the end of the small strip of stores, the stores had closed just before the duo had a chance.

"What the hell, we came all the way across the city and I still don't have a pair of dress shoes!" Soul shoved his hands in his pockets as a sign of defeat.

"And I think it's going to start raining soon." Maka added. As if on cue the ominous clouds above thundered and it began to pour.

"Here" Soul said, handing his jacket to Maka.

"Aren't you going to catch a cold?" Maka asked.

"Naw, cool guys don't catch colds." He smirked. She smiled and took the jacket from his hand. After that they began to walk back to the bike, but weren't really concerned about actually getting there. Maka had snuggled herself into Soul's side while he put his arm around her. It was these moments of innocent intimacy that he enjoyed the most, because it showed how much Maka trusted him. Maka also relished in the quiet moments, where it was just her and Soul with no other thoughts than each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: This was something I actually came up with a while back, but that was when I was really a noob in the world of writing. Earlier when I decided to revise this story, I actually saw that past-me put "*le time skip*" Holy crap I'm so glad I really took a good look at this before posting it! Anyways this was a one word prompt because I was bored and asked my friend what I should write about. Hence how "shoes" came to be. I'm not a Soul Eater fan that much anymore though, but maybe I'll write some more about it. Hope you like it and please type up a quick review it if you have any questions, comments, or just want to talk! Thanks and I hopefully will post something again soon! The cover image is not my drawing and I do not take credit for it, but if the artist somehow by some coincidence finds this and doesn't want me to use it, then message me and I would take it off in a heartbeat. Thanks again for reading this and hopefully you'll see me again. <strong>


End file.
